Child of Covenience
by LittleMollysheart
Summary: A politician's daughter has run away. Having always felt like a 'trophy child' Rachel Hart has stated repeatedly that she just wants 'out'. Is the ransom note genuine or till it lead them to the missing girl... and no kidnapper.


"_Rachel, where are you going?" 15-year-old Monica Jones asked. Rachel Hart picked up her notebook and stuffed it in her blue backpack. _

"_I need some air. I think I will go to the bridge and write for a while." Rachel said throwing her backpack over her shoulders. Grabbing her wallet and keys she headed out the door. Monica looked out the window and saw Rachel heading to her blue mustang. _

_Rachel felt the wind blow her hair behind her. It was good to get away. The bridge was not far from the boarding school, yet it was quiet and refreshing to the mind. Rachel pulled into the parking space, she fought the tears that was overcoming her. A homeless person sat on a bench watching the waters, Rachel walked to the bridge and looked down. Life was getting difficult…_

Danny headed to the police lights and the frantic teenager waving her hands all over the place. Martin was doing his best to keep her calm but it looked like he was failing. Danny fought a grin and walked up to her and showed his badge.

"Detective Taylor." The blond girl nodded and began to sob all over again.

"It was all my fault, I knew something was up when she didn't return." She sobbed.

"Ok I need you to calm down and tell me what happened." Danny said putting his hand on her shoulder. Martin looked daggers at him then strode away to talk to some other of the students.

"She wanted to go somewhere she said she needed some air, space, something like that. I knew something was up, then she didn't return back in for dinner. She is a politician daughter, anything could have happened." Danny decided not to mention that she could still be returning to the school in a matter of minutes.

"Why do you think she isn't returning?"

"Some of her clothes are gone, the last place she would go to is her parents and I am the only friend she has. I am worried about her." Monica cried. Danny saw Vivian and nodded. It was time that Monica got some rest.

"Is there anything that would make you suspect that she ran away."

"She was always talking about it, wondering who would really miss her if she disappeared. I was telling her that there were more people than she realized. She has really been depressed these last couple of days. Really moody that is why I told the teacher."

"Ok thank you for your help." Danny said and walked away. Monica burst into tears and a teacher came and tried to comfort her.

"Looks like a runaway." Danny said to Martin and Vivian. The two nodded.

"She left her car though." Said Vivian.

"A girl who is depressed and thoughts about running away, only 16, I think she would have taken the car." Vivian said. The two men just shrugged.

"Being a politician daughter would make you smarter than people would give your credit for. Having to be the role model and all."

16 hours missing.

Samantha placed the photo on the white board of sixteen year old Rachel Hart, daughter of political family Anthony and Hillary Hart. The girl smiled into the picture, he blue eyes and auburn hair lightened her face. The glasses she wore in the picture were no longer according to some of the students. Samantha turned and wrote on the white board

4:00PM went to the bridge.

"The parents are on their way. It was hard for them to get away they made it sound like but they are coming." Said Vivian taking a seat with the others.

"Ok what do we got?" Said Jack rubbing his face and looking down at the folder.

"Sounds to me like a runaway, her parents she never see's, her boarding school life was sheltered, the only friend she has really is her roommate, she shares everything with her and according to her best friend she was talking about running away and seeing what she meant to people. Some clothes are missing, and a couple hundred from her lockbox. According to the ledger kept inside the box, She has about 10 grand in there. Last entry of removal was the day she disappeared." Said Danny looking at a paper filled with dates and numbers.

"Ok is there anything that would lead to where she could go? Where does she go in the summer? Where does she go when she isn't here. What about journals and things? Anything in there?" Asked Jacked.

"We cant seem to find anything about where she would go. Monica, Rachel's best friend said they could go to a getaway house for the weekend sometimes. It is over in Long Island."

"Ok Danny Vivian, go check it out. Sam, go to the school again and go through the room. Martin you go with Sam."

Sam entered the home of a teenager. A bedroom. The walls held a picture of her parents and a autographed picture from the president. The second drawer in her desk was filled with autographed pictures of celebrity's, letters, and medals. The top drawer was filled with school papers, notebooks, and school utensils.

"Here is something." Said Martin pulling out a photo from under her mattress.

"hmm wonder who he is." Said Samantha looking at the picture that showed a handsome man with his arms around Rachel.

"Oh that's, Chris. He is the kid that works over at Starbucks. Rachel use to take me over there. Yeah, he and Rachel would hang out sometimes, go bowling that sort of thing." Said Monica standing in the door way.

"Was there a more intimate relationship between them?" Asked Samantha flipping through the journal.

"Oh no, no way. Rachel didn't want to do anything like that in case the guy turned out to be a loser that just wanted the fame of being with someone that was a politician's daughter."

"Was there anything that bothered her? Did they argue or have any problems that could suggest the relationship had become unstable?"

"Well considering the fact that they didn't have a relationship outside of the fact that he was a good friend I don't think the relationship was unstable. But there was a day when they had a pretty good argument…

"_Rachel I don't understand. What do you want?"_

"_I want you to stop lying to me, did you tell the tabloids?"_

"_No, I told you, this guy just comes up and ask's if what the papers said was true. I swear I didn't say anything, I didn't even know you were Anthony's Hart child until then. Why did you keep it a secret from me, you knew I would still be your friend." Chris asked. Rachel began to pace and rubbed her head. _

"_I am sorry Chris, If this causes any problems in my parents political life it will be life and death for me. I have already had a phone call from the secretary telling me to lay low key. Its amazing that they care this much for me. Come on Monica, I need to work on the science project."_

"_Rachel, I'm sorry. Do you need to stop seeing me for a while? If this will help I will do it. I am always here for you." Chris said to Rachel's departing back. _

"And by the next day she was ok, Her and Chris went to a fundraiser together. She said it made her parents look good." Monica said fixing her expensive suit.

"Thank you." Said Sam. Monica nodded and grabbed some books and headed back out.

"Well, I think we need to talk to this Chris." Said Martin.


End file.
